In a video processing system, a video encoder receives an input video sequence and encodes the video sequence using standard video encoding algorithms such as H.263, H.264 or various algorithms developed by Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG). Such video sequences are highly non-homogeneous, consisting for example of scene changes, variations in motion, and varying complexity within a frame and between different frames. The non-homogeneous nature of the video sequence makes the task of encoding for the video encoder difficult resulting in a need for more processing cycles per frame. Increased complexity in encoding of the video sequences also results in high power consumption.